


Did You Just Hit On Derek...For Me?

by SassyStarboard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStarboard/pseuds/SassyStarboard
Summary: Isaac annoys a hot stranger in the library cafe. Derek is reading and waiting to surprise his boyfriend. Stiles thinks Derek is coming tomorrow and goes to the library to stop Isaac from annoying the “hot stranger.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 631





	Did You Just Hit On Derek...For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously in love with College AU’s right now. Enjoy!

“Dude, there’s a really hot super model reading at our cafe table.”

Isaac heard Stiles groan through the phone. Which was fair. Isaac had been calling him a lot lately. Mostly to annoy him. But mainly because Stiles’ disgusting, indestructible, 2005-era flip phone was horrible for anything but calling. Unfortunately for Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski had finally given up on curbing his son’s ability to destroy modern technology. After Stiles had backed over his last smartphone trying to ride Scott’s bike, his dad had generously reactivated _his_ old cell for him. And poor Stiles—who was currently holed up in his room studying for finals—was absolutely done with Isaac calling him to brag about seeing hot guys.

“ _Isaac, I beg you, do not harass them. Just find another booth and—”_

“I’m gonna get his number.”

“ _What? No! He’s reading! He doesn’t want you to bother him! Why don’t—“_

“Just because you have zero game doesn’t mean I have to stay celibate.”

_“I don’t need game! I already have a boyfriend!”_

“Who none of us have ever met.” Isaac pointed out. 

“ _So?_ ”

“Who’s _insanely jacked_ and yet you met him volunteering at Mrs.McCalls hospital because he’s just that perfect. Who’s _the cutest cute to ever cute_ and yet you have zero photos of him. Who’s—”

 _“He’s a candy striper and I shattered my phone! I don’t have pictures of anything!_ ”

“No one’s ever captured Bigfoot on film either. Where does Fake Boyfriend live, Canada?”

_“I’m telling him you called him Bigfoot.”_

“Oh no, I’m so scared of your imaginary Canadian boyfriend.”

_“He’s not Candian! Isaac, I’m—”_

“ _You_ have a sad imaginary boyfriend and I’m gonna get me a real one.” Isaac hung up the phone before Stiles could protest. That was the one good thing about not being able to text his roommate. It was much easier to be dramatic.

Isaac ordered his coffee, waited to pick it up, then walked over and slid into the seat across from the supermodel. The man looked up from his book, frowning. Somehow, it made him look even more attractive. He stared at Isaac expectantly. Isaac grinned. The man went back to his book.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Isaac winked. Hot Stranger glanced back up at Isaac, then sighed. He marked his place in his book, closed it, then started to get up. Isaac cringed.

“Wait!” He said.Hot Stranger paused, clearly unamused. “I’m sorry, you just...I really like that book?”

Isaac did not, in fact, really like that book, but Stiles had the whole series on his shelf and Isaac felt like he remembered reading the back well enough to talk about it. Hot Stranger was only a few chapters in anyway, Isaac could fake it until he scored. Probably. Isaac was pretty sure it was a kids book, anyways. How intricate could it be? Hot Stranger raised an eyebrow. 

“You’ve read this?”

“Uh, _yeah_. Who hasn’t?”

“Who visits the house in the first chapter?” He asked flatly, holding up the book. Isaac blinked.

“You’re not gonna be more specific?” He tried. Hot Stranger glanced at his book, then back at Isaac.

“If you’d read this book, I wouldn’t need to be.” He said. He probably wasn’t wrong, but Isaac really wanted to prove he wasn’t a total creep. Not that Hot Stranger knew Isaac had been staring at him from the cafe line. Or the pickup line. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Well, not in this case. Some people were weirdos. Isaac cringed internally, trying to remember the summary.

“Okay, if I get it right, can I get a name?”

“Sure.”

“Dustfinger.” He tried. The supermodel’s eyes narrowed, then he turned his book over and skimmed the back cover. Isaac held his breath. Hot Stranger sighed, but his challenging expression faded into something more neutral

“I set the bar too low.” He muttered, amused. But he didn’t leave. “Derek.” Isaac grinned again.

“I’m Isaac.” He said. “So...are you waiting for someone? I’d be happy to give you a tour.”

“I don’t look like a student?” Handsome Derek asked. 

“You look like a swimsuit model.” Isaac flirted. 

“I am.” Derek said. “Waiting for someone, that is.”

“Are they as pretty as you?” Isaac tried.

“ _He_ is very pretty.” Derek told him. “My boyfriend. I’m visiting him, he goes here for the Criminology program.” Isaac wilted. Handsome Derek was taken.

“All right, I’ll step down.” Isaac put his hands up in surrender. “You said Criminology, right?”

“Yes.” Derek answered. “But if the next sentence out of your mouth is a forensics-themed pick-up line, I’m leaving.” Isaac snorted.

“No, that’s-that’s my major too. And my roommate's, actually. Maybe we know him.” Isaac offered. “What’s his name?”

An odd look crossed Derek’s features and he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could say anything.

“Isaac, I told you not to bother the hot dude.” Stiles walked up behind Derek, annoyed. He briefly put his hands on Derek’s shoulders, then awkwardly took them off again. 

“Sir, I am so sorry about him. I told—“

Stiles stopped. He had finally moved forward enough to see Derek’s face and was now staring at him. Isaac frowned. How come Stilinski got staring privileges? Derek watched patiently. Slowly, whatever shock Stiles was experiencing wore off and he started grinning like an idiot. 

“You-You’re a day early. You’re early!” Stiles said finally, beaming at Derek and literally bouncing with excitement. Derek, for the first time since Isaac had met him, suddenly appeared to have a sense of humor and now looked amused. 

“I am.” He smiled. Yet another new expression. “I’ve also been texting you since this morning, but that dinosaur phone you’re stuck with is a useless piece of—”

Stiles lunged at Derek, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him fiercely on the mouth. Derek responded in kind and pulled Stiles closer by tugging on the front of his shirt. Isaac’s mouth fell open. Stiles smiled into his kiss with Handsome Derek, then pulled back and rested his chin on top of Derek’s head, snuggling into his hair. Derek relaxed, his hard expression and tense shoulders melting as Stiles leaned over him and kissed his forehead. Isaac stared. Derek had gone from hot brooding serial killer to total sap in two seconds flat. Isaac scoffed at them in disbelief and Stiles paused to give Isaac a pointed look.

“Isaac, meet Derek Hale, my _super real super hot boyfriend_.” Stiles emphasized, then stuck his tongue out at Isaac. Derek chuckled under his breath. Stiles ran his hands down Derek’s arms and kissed the side of his head, slowly sliding himself in next to Derek. When he sat down, Stiles frowned, twitching and shifting in his seat—he’d sat on Derek’s book. He pulled it out from under him, then looked at the cover and grinned at Derek.

“You’re reading it?” He beamed. “It’s amazing, right? I converted you, right? I _lived_ off of that book. It’s way better than _The Golden Compass_ series, right? I win?”

“I’ll tell you right now that _Inkheart_ won’t be better than _The Golden Compass_ and that’s not what the series is called.” Derek corrected him. “Just like _Game of Thrones_ isn’t called _Game of Thrones_.” Stiles slumped.

“I still think mine’s better.” He grumbled. Derek raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not allowed to think mine’s better?” He countered. Stiles’ eyes narrowed teasingly. Then a switch flipped and he smiled innocently.

“...truce?” He fluttered his eyelashes. Derek snorted. 

“You’re really dating Stiles?” Isaac whined.

“Mm hmm.” Stiles mumbled, barely paying attention. He had abandoned the conversation in favor of attempting to climb Derek like a koala, trying to find a good angle for sitting in Derek’s lap. Derek watched him fondly.

Suddenly, Isaac’s face went blank. Then he groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

“Oh, fuck.” He muttered into the wood.

“Problem, non-believer?” Stiles’ voice taunted him. _Yes, problem._ Isaac was never going to hear the end of this.

“I bet Erica fifty bucks he wasn’t real.” Isaac admitted to the table. He heard Stiles burst into laughter.

“Oh, you’re a sucker, dude!”

“It’s not that funny.” Isaac protested, looking up to glare at the happy couple. Derek was grinning. Derek’s evil boyfriend was wheeze-laughing his head off.

“She—that’s not—seen—“

Stiles collapsed into Derek’s lap and disappeared under the table, absolutely cackling. Derek’s expression lightened into something soft and sweet. It was disgusting. Isaac glared at the happy couple.

“What?” He moaned. Derek cleared his throat, grinning like he was trying not to laugh. 

“I’ve already met Erica.” He clarified. “Almost three months ago, actually.” Isaac stared at him, then groaned.

“Assholes.” He muttered to no one in particular, glaring daggers at the salt shakers. Stiles’ laughing tapered off and—still resting his head in Derek’s lap—he stuck his hand up above the table to flip Isaac off. Derek shook his head, fondly exasperated, and pushed Stiles’ hand back down below the table. Stiles inched his finger back up again. Derek interlocked his fingers with his boyfriends, trying to stop Stiles from flipping off his roommate. Stiles flipped Isaac off anyway. Derek jerked his hand away. 

“But babe, multitasking.” Stiles whined, grappling to get Derek’s hand back. Stiles was still mostly under the table, but Isaac could just picture his pout.

“Don’t flip him off while we’re holding hands.” Derek scolded. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand back and flipped Isaac off anyway. Derek pushed his other hand on top of it, encasing Stiles’ hand with both of his. Stiles gave another whine.

“You’re a child.” Derek looked down at Stiles. 

“Let go of my hand then.” Stiels dared. 

“No.” Derek tightened his grip out of spite. Stiles sat up and scowled playfully at him.

“Sourwolf.”

“Child.”

“I am at least twelve.” Stiles fired back. “That’s pre-teen range.”

Derek playfully rolled his eyes, then softened. He’d missed Stiles’ weird train of thought. 

“...I missed you.” He said quietly.

Stiles beamed. “I missed you.”

“I missed—“

“How?” Isaac demanded, the shock finally wearing off. “Seriously, just—I don’t—how?”

Indignant, Stiles let go of Derek and turned to sit like a normal person so he could look at Isaac. Derek felt the tips of his ears burning with embarrassment—he wasn’t usually this affectionate in public and he’d forgotten Isaac was there. Stiles moved his arm so he could keep holding Derek’s hand under the table. Derek squeezed his hand.

“Don’t be jealous cause I got mad boyfriend game, son!” Stiles shot back, leaning against Derek and trying to pose.

“ _What_ is that?” Derek asked him, his lip curling with disdain. Stiles wilted.

“My sexy voice.”

“Stiles, no.”

“Stiles yes.”

“Your sexy voice is your normal voice and I promise you that butchering the English language isn’t doing you any favors.”

Stiles huffed and leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek reached his arm around him and gently ran his hand through Stiles’ hair. Stiles beamed smugly at Isaac and cuddled Derek into a hug.

Isaac sighed. “Stiles, I—“

“Suck it.” Stiles retorted, burrowing himself into Derek. 

“I didn’t—“

“Der-Bear, support me. Tell Isaac to suck it.”

Derek shook his head at his boyfriend, amused. Stiles started poking Derek when he didn’t verbally respond. Derek was clearly used to Stiles’ antics but trying to ignore him was no small feat, considering Stiles had wrapped himself around his boyfriend like a cobra. Derek caved.

“Suck it.” He muttered begrudgingly. 

“Yeah, take that, Lahey. Suck it hard.”

“Are you really a candy striper?” Isaac asked him in disbelief. Derek’s eyebrows knitted together.

“No. I just like to volunteer in the pediatric wing of Beacon Hills Memorial.” Derek told him. “Candy stripers wear uniforms.”

“Jesus.” Isaac muttered, forcing away the thought of Derek in a uniform. “What’s your day job, sexy cop?”

“Firefighter.”

“Oh my god.” Isaac groaned. Stiles snuffled further into Derek’s shirt.

“Isaac called you Bigfoot.” He muttered. Isaac shrank.

“Dude!” He gave Stiles a pointed look. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? Please don’t sic your muscley model boyfriend on me.”

Stiles laughed and started poking Derek again. “Get ‘em, Der-Bear. Get ‘em.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, then gave a playful growl. Stiles straightened and kissed Derek’s cheek.

“My hero. A great evil has been defeated.”

“I’m sitting right here.”

“You’re right.” Stiles said seriously. “I’m sorry, Roommate-Who-Tried-To-Hit-On-My-Boyfriend. You’re an angel.”

Derek snorted. Isaac sighed. 

“Can you pretend to break-up so I don’t have to pay Erica?’

“Blame Der. It was his idea.”

“No, it was not.”

“Was to.”

“No, it—”

“Was. Totally was.”

“.....so am I out fifty bucks or what?”


End file.
